Donald Love
Donald Love is a character in the Grand Theft Auto videogame series that serves as the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and one of the main characters of GTA III; he is also a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is depicted as a wealthy media mogul with macabre hobbies. In GTA III, he was voiced by Kyle MacLachlan, who also portrayed Cliff Vandercave in the 1994 live-action movie The Flintstones. Personality Donald Love has painted himself as an energic, charismatic, wealthy bachelor, but his true personality is hidden to all but his closest associates. While appearing well-mannered towards the protagonists or Salvatore Leone, Donald is actually deranged, sly, clever, manipulative, egotistical, power-hungry and eccentric. He appears quite childish and immature in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Stories, but became more like a composed mastermind in Grand Theft Auto III. Donald is quite delusional, as he genuinely believes to do the good things for Liberty City and the United States as a whole, even though he caused a lot of misery, deaths, destructions and wars between gangs. He is rather optimistic, but sometimes loses his cool and even berates Toni Cipriani for his failures, especially when he was nearly ruined. Donald is a cannibal, which disgust Toni (though overtime he became accustomed), and enjoys eating human's flesh. He doesn't seem to have any qualms on what person he decides to consume, as he ate his own mentor, Avery Carrington at one of his "parties". While in Grand Theft Auto III, his bizarre tastes are implied, but not confirmed, in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Stories Donald shows his true colors. Love has in fact absolutely no boundaries and is willing to do everything in his quest of fortune. He has perverted and sadistic tendencies, as he often mocks his foes, happily orders the annihilation of Fort Stauton without a second thought, and orders his associates to kill his enemies for his "morgue parties", during which he presumably rapes their corpses post-mortem. He was also an opportunist, this is shown when he ordered Tony to steal Fort Staunton's re-development plans made by Avery. Appearance He appears with a suit in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He was more flamboyant in those games than in Grand Theft Auto III, in which he got an older and sterner look. Villainous Acts *In order to win the elections, he orders Toni Cipriani to murder several of his opponents and their supporters. *He orders killing his mentor Avery Carrington as well as reporter Ned Burner. He also asks Toni to deliver their bodies to him for his "morgue parties". *In one scene he is seen eating a human torso. He also humorously told Toni that it has a good taste and asks Toni if he wants a piece of flesh, but Toni, horrified, politely declined. *He orders Claude to murder the leader of the Yakuzas, so it will trigger a war between the Cartel and the Yakuzas. *However, Love's most important moment is when he has Toni plants two car bombs underneath Fort Staunton, thus destroying the entire district and killing thousands of individuals. This also explains the existence of the construction site in Grand Theft Auto III. Gallery 424350d3e9ac694dca2e3ae44909d05bf37ebf9b_hq.jpg|Donald in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986). DonaldLove-GTALCS.png|Donald in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). DonaldLove-GTAIII.jpg|Donald in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001). Screenshot 2018-03-22 at 2.55.14 PM.png|Donald eating a corpse. Screenshot 2018-03-22 at 2.55.54 PM.png|"You want some?" Love_and_tommy.png|Donald Love, Avery and Tommy during Two Bit Hit. Donald_Love_LCS_PSP.png|Donald meditating in "Love on the Run". DL_bankrupt.png|Donald Love with beard and bankrupted. DonaldLove.jpg|Donald Love from Love Media promotional website. Love_Media.png|Love Media logo. LoveMediabuilding-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Love Media Building. Love_Media_Rooftop-GTA3.png|The building's rooftop. LvMdiaAd_GTAA.png|Love Media's ad with Donald's image on it (Staunton Island). LibertyTree-GTA4-DonaldLove.jpg|Liberty Tree newspapers with Love's face seen in GTA IV. Donaldlove-StarVinewood-GTAV.jpg|Love's star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame in Grand Theft Auto V. Trivia *Donald Love is one of the four Rockstar villains to be Pure Evil, the others being Avon Hertz, Leo Kasper and Lionel Starkweather. **Oddly enough, he never serves as an antagonist and is the only Rockstar's complete monster to have successfully escaped, while the others are the main antagonists of their respective settings, and all receive their commeuppance (while Avon is murdered by the GTA Online Protagonists, Starkweather is gutted by James Earl Cash and Kasper is destroyed within Daniel Lamb's mind). **Amongst the four, he is also the one with the highest body counts, being responsible for the deaths of thousands individuals (note that players can also kill hundreds of individuals, but these murders are not canon, while Fort Staunton's destruction is canonic). **This is unknown if in GTA Vice City Donald was as evil as he is in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA III. This is possible, however, that he turned evil between 1986 and 1998. **In beta version of GTA Vice City he had bigger role than in the final version. This is unknown, however, if his true colors were supposed to be revealed. *Donald Love's true fate is unknown. He seemingly fled alongside the Old Oriental Man at the end of GTA III, but this was never confirmed. *He is one of the three GTA characters that are cannibals. The others are Curtis Stocker from GTA IV: TLaD and Trevor Philips from GTA V. Navigation External links *'Donald Love' on the Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Embezzlers Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:GTA Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Muses Category:Necessary Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Propagandists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes